


The Chamber of Secrets Society

by SpikeyGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets AU, Minerva's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyGirl/pseuds/SpikeyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chamber of secrets isn’t some creepy place with a snake, it’s actually a secret drama club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chamber of Secrets Society

The second Minerva saw the words painted in red on the wall she felt a chill in her bones. Every time she had seen those words they had been presented in a different way to signal the next generation.

‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware’

It was a little known fact that the chamber opened about once a generation. Only a small group of students ever got to be part of it. Minerva knew this because when she had been a student she had been one of the few to see the inside of it. Popular lore told of it being home to Salazar Slytherin’s personal monster but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Idly she wondered if Albus had seen the chamber before, from the slightly worried look on his face, apparently not. 

Minerva’s experienced eyes swept over the gathering of students picking out any likely members of this reformed group.

A first year Ravenclaw caught her eye, the girl had a sparkle in her otherwise sad eyes. Minerva had occasionally helped the girl look for things such as her shoes, or missing books, if she had been in her house it would not have gone on past the first occurrence but Filius had his own way of dealing with behaviour in his house.

Some of the other members were a little more obvious, Minerva should have already guess that those two would be involved, the twins always were there when they was something interesting going on. Looks like that trio of second years were also involved. Of course they were, inquisitive trouble magnets the lot of them, she thought affectionately.

She remember some of the previous times it had been opened, most of the time it was more subtle. Never had Albus noticed before, and she’d often wondered if it had just been him casting a blind eye. Now it just seemed like he had been blind to it.

It was with fondness she remembered the Marauders involvement in their last year of Hogwarts. That was how James and Lily had become friends and eventually more, a mutual interest.

Another student caught her eye, torn between looking nervous and excited. The group would do him good. Minerva was proud that students from her house were involved and hoped that more would join. The buzz created by this spectacle would have students researching, that would expand the group for sure. This definitely had been the boldest recruitment. Minerva could guess whose idea it was, but she wouldn’t punish them for their stunt. No matter how much Mr Filch was baying for blood. The cat was unharmed and in stasis, it wasn’t kind but they had taken care in their statement.

It was almost tempting to go down to the chamber and reminisce, but like every time, she resisted the urge, it wasn’t hers anymore. She just hoped that students got as much out of it as she had done as a student.


End file.
